<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick Or Treat? by EllanaSan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300985">Trick Or Treat?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan'>EllanaSan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hayffieween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Halloween, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trick or treat?” </p><p>A loaded question if there ever was one, Haymitch mused with a smirk, studying his escort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hayffieween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick Or Treat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! Or Hayffiween as it turns out ^^ Are you ready for our big finale to this week? Today I give you coconuts. And when I say coconuts, I MEAN coconuts. Bad coconuts, as it turns out but coconuts all the same. I hope you enjoy this and that you enjoyed the week! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trick or treat?” </p><p>A loaded question if there ever was one, Haymitch mused with a smirk, studying his escort.</p><p>He was slowly but surely reconciling himself to that <em>Halloween</em> holiday thing even if it meant the penthouse was decked in orange and black with carved pumpkins on every flat surface and witches and bats hanging everywhere… As always Effie had gone all out. He had seen her go crazy over Christmas once or twice when he had been in the city for the Tour but he hadn’t known it extended to other holidays. And he had never been in the Capitol in October before because the Games had never dragged as long as they were currently running.</p><p> The carved pumpkins thing had one advantage: once you turned the light off and lit all the candles, it made for a very nice semi-dark sexy mood. He had been dubious when Effie had promised a night off but…</p><p>He wasn’t dubious any longer.</p><p>She had coaxed him into a game under the disguise of teaching him that <em>trick or treating </em>could be fun and, while he had grumbled at first, more eager to push her down and have his way with her than follow whatever rules she would insist on, he couldn’t deny he <em>was</em> having fun. </p><p>They were sitting facing each other on the living-room’s plushy carpet, her legs were hooked over his but he was alright with it because she wasn’t sitting on his thighs or straddling him. This position wasn’t one they used often but it made them equal control-wise and he could live with that. They were down to their underwear – which, in Effie’s case meant mouthwatering lacy lavender panties and an embroidered corset that laced on the front – for that reason alone he would have been happy to play whatever game she wanted. He liked it when she made a show of her lingerie.</p><p>At long last, he licked his lips, tilting his head to the side with a challenging jut of his chin. “Trick.”</p><p>Her grin was wicked and he got the feeling she had been waiting for that. So far, they had mostly used <em>treat</em> as an excuse to get rid of their clothes. He had no doubt she could make <em>trick</em> interesting.</p><p>“Do not move.” she instructed as she leaned in. She didn’t have too far to go before her mouth found his neck. He felt the hot roll of her breath on his skin right before the slight familiar tinge of pain. Her teeth moved away before he could so much as groan. She nipped a slow path down to his chest, alternating between light tugs of her teeth and actual biting… She was careful where she sucked the skin in, though. Any mark would easily be covered by his shirt.</p><p>He slid his hands from her hips to the small of her back, his little fingers wedging under that tiny spot where her corset met her panties and revealed soft creamy skin… The corset was made of silk and he loved that sensation too. Silk always looked good on her. Delicate, shimmery, deceptively cold…</p><p>“Hands off.” she warned, not quite playfully biting right above his nipple. “This is my turn.”</p><p>Smirking even harder, he lifted his hands off her body, showing her his palms in a gesture of good faith.</p><p>He could wait his turn.</p><p>And then he would have his fun.</p><p>At least that was the plan right up until she sucked his nipple into her mouth, her fingers lazily running through his chest hair – not an uncommon occurrence, fascinated as she was with it. Her tongue poked and twirled the tiny bud until he simply couldn’t hold back a groan. Then she moved to his other side. He anticipated most of the same and that was his mistake because he was entirely unprepared when she just bit down on his other nipple.</p><p>The mix of pleasure and pain tore another groan from his throat.</p><p>When she drew back, she was grinning like the cat that got the canary. He wasn’t a vocal person in bed, getting him to voice his pleasure was always a personal challenge of hers.</p><p>“Don’t look so smug… Haven’t had my turn yet.” he taunted, placing his hands back on her waist, tugging her that little bit closer to him… Her legs fell open and automatically wrapped around him… He could feel the tips of her high heels poking his butt. “Trick or treat, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Treat.” she answered.</p><p>Not quite what he had hoped for but he could work with that.</p><p>His eager mouth found the soft spot under her ear, the one that usually turned her into a puddle but that he was not allowed under any circumstances to leave a mark on because powder could only conceal so much or whatever. While she was suitably distracted, he blindly found the ribbon on her front and gave it a good tug.</p><p>The corset didn’t burst open because she didn’t have much need for it in the first place but it loosened a little. Her giggles shot down directly to his groin and he had to muffle them with an aggressive kiss. He had a thing for her giggling when it was genuine and not the fake high-pitched kind. He slid his hand up her belly and to her breasts, forced his tongue in her mouth while he loosened the corset a little more…</p><p>She was expecting him to take it off, he could tell, because as much as he loved her lingerie, he always preferred her naked. He slipped a hand inside instead, cupping her left breast and lifting it up. He repeated the same process with her right one and then stopped kissing her to admire the view. Once he was satisfied the corset was propping them up in a very nice way, he retightened the lacing and redid the knot.</p><p>She had other corsets that were made for that <em>exact </em>purpose and he may or may not have a thing for her breasts being offered on a platter for his pleasure.</p><p>She eased a finger under her left breast, tugging a little at the corset. She was pouting. “Is that a treat for me or for you?”</p><p>He frowned. “Uncomfortable?”</p><p>She adjusted the corset but didn’t undo his hard work. “Not anymore. But I want my treat, Haymitch.”</p><p>“Only good girls get treats.” he reminded her, brushing the tips of his fingers against the swell of her breast.</p><p>“We are not playing the good girl game today.” she countered. “We are playing trick or treat and I chose treat.”</p><p>“Shame.” he snorted, bowing down to replace his fingers with his mouth. “Cause bad girls get spanked…” She sucked in a breath, her hands tangling in his hair to better direct his head… He had to draw back and lift his eyebrows. “Hands off, sweetheart, it’s my turn. Ain’t that what you said?”</p><p>There was a wicked glint in her eyes. “Perhaps I want to be a bad girl tonight.”</p><p>“Ah, but we ain’t playing that game…” he said, faking regret.</p><p>“Well, spanking could easily be considered a trick, you know.” she suggested, a touch too eagerly.</p><p>“Maybe.” He hid his smirk against her chest, nuzzling her pushed up breasts. He kissed and licked and he knew, at the way she pushed them in his face, that she would like <em>more</em>. But he didn’t suck and he didn’t bite even though he knew it would turn her on quicker. After a few minutes, he sat back and watched her, enjoying how flushed she looked in the dancing light of the candles, how slutty with her breasts hanging out of the corset… He didn’t even mind the wig she always refused to take off because, in the semi-darkness, the orange hues could pass for natural. “Liked my treat?”</p><p>She let the taunt pass and licked her lips, a bit impatient. “Trick or treat?”</p><p>He hesitated for a second, certain that she would find a way to make it <em>wickedly </em>good if he picked trick a second time but he kind of wanted to drag the game out. It was funnier than he thought it would be. “Treat.”</p><p>A flicker of something passed on her face. Disappointment maybe. It only made him smirk harder.</p><p>“Sit on the couch.” she instructed, folding her legs to the side so he could move.</p><p>He scooted back up to the couch as instructed, not entirely surprised when she kneeled between his legs. Not surprised either when she started dropping light teasing kisses on his lower belly and his thighs. He leaned back, spreading his legs further in invitation, ready to lift his hips so she could slip the last barrier of fabric off…</p><p>But she didn’t go for the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>Instead she went straight for what was budging inside.</p><p>She sucked him into her mouth, fabric and all. Well, part of him. The part she could get at.</p><p>“<em>Bloody fuck</em>…” he mumbled, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. He opened them right away again because she might have been extremely talented with her mouth but nothing beat the sight of her sucking him with her tits hanging out.</p><p>“Aren’t you vocal tonight… Enjoying yourself, are you?” she teased, tilting her head further down to get at his balls… </p><p>He was straining inside his underwear to the point he was starting to feel unpleasantly constricted. It took all he had to grab her shoulder and nudged her away before he embarrassed himself.</p><p>“My turn.” he growled. “Trick or treat?”</p><p>“Trick.” she shot back without even a second of hesitation. Her hands ran from his knees to his thighs, her fingers shaking ever so slightly…</p><p>She was ready to be hauled up on his lap, he could tell, ready for the spanking he had hinted at…</p><p>He nudged her back again. “Sit down.”</p><p>Her lips twitched in disappointment but she did as she was told, giving him space to come back down on the floor with her.</p><p>“Sit down on your butt, sweetheart.” he insisted. “Legs open.” He hesitated a second and then shrugged away his indecision. “Panties off.”</p><p> He discarded his wet boxers before he left the couch to get to her. His erection happily sprang free. Her blue eyes darted straight to it and she licked her lips, which didn’t help him calm down at all.</p><p>He was enjoying the game a lot but the imperative to get inside her and fuck her raw was starting to be hard to ignore.</p><p>It didn’t help either that she kept his eyes on his dick the whole time she slowly slid her panties down her impossibly long legs. Or that, once she followed his instructions and sat with her legs spread, he had an incomparable view of her cunt.</p><p>He kneeled in front of her and grabbed the bottle of champagne they had abandoned on the coffee table earlier.</p><p>She suddenly tensed. “If you want to <em>fuck</em> me with that you will have to empty it first.”</p><p>The thought hadn’t even occurred to him that he could do that and, in the span of a few seconds, a thousand things flashed through his mind. He wondered if she had done it before and then he imagined the neck of a bottle disappearing inside her and the thought was more erotic than he could express.</p><p>But he wasn’t sure he trusted himself to not hurt her that way. It was one thing to do that with one of her toys but a heavy bottle of champagne? As arousing as the idea was, he immediately dismissed it as some Capitol crazy sex thing, a fantasy that was good enough for lonely nights but certainly not something he would care to do in real life.</p><p>“The only thing you’re taking down there is my dick.” he promised. “Relax.”</p><p>She did relax, a little too much for her not to have been really apprehensive about it, and he decided whatever she had done with a bottle before had probably happened only because she was trying to please someone and not because she was particularly eager to try it. It made him angry when he let himself think about the things she let herself be convinced to do just to please people. He locked the anger away though, because she was watching him, eager and impatient and he had more urgent matters at hands.</p><p>He started by kissing her, just to be sure her head was still in the game. Given how responsive she was, he didn’t hesitate any longer and while she was distracted by the way he was sucking on her tongue, he poured some champagne down her shoulder.</p><p>Surprised, she shrieked, recoiling a little.</p><p>He took advantage of that to lick the rivulets of champagne trickling down her collarbone to her chest, trying to catch them with his tongue before they disappeared between her breasts. Champagne wasn’t good to get drunk but he enjoyed the bubbly flavor nonetheless and, coupled with the sweet taste of her skin…</p><p>“That was a vintage bottle.” she complained but it ended in a moan when he poured more champagne and lapped it. “It will stain my corset…”</p><p>He bit down on her nipple in rebuke and then undid the knot of the lacing yet again. Before she could tell him to be careful, he had placed down the bottle of champagne and had grabbed both sides of the corset. He had to actually use his strength to manage it but the ripping sound brought him a lot of satisfaction.</p><p>He tossed the ruined piece of clothing to the side and firmly shoved her down.</p><p>She couldn’t have been that mad about it because she flopped down without any resistance and barely huffed a <em>ruffian</em> that had his dick twitching in what was quickly becoming a Pavlovian response. Trust her to have conditioned his penis to respond to her favorite insults.</p><p>He poured some more champagne on her middle section without warning, licking it off her lower belly, watching it trickle down her breasts… None of the alcohol made it past her pubic bone but it didn’t stop him from licking her down there only to then sample some more of the spilled champagne off her body…</p><p>The combined tastes were intoxicating.</p><p>Eventually the champagne ran out and he kissed her, letting her have a taste for herself. Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him down… Her body was coiled, she was getting frustrated with all the foreplay, probably as eager for him as his dick was for her…</p><p>“Ain’t you supposed to ask me trick or treat?” he taunted in her ear, capturing her delicate earlobe in his mouth, toying with the diamond stud she was wearing…</p><p>“Trick or treat?” she asked, breathless, never one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>“Oh, treat, princess…” he chuckled, briefly burying his face in her sticky wet neck. She still smelt like her expensive perfume but she also smelt like champagne, sweat and sex and… “I earned a <em>fucking</em> treat…”</p><p>She was wet and sticky everywhere and he was sure he would hear about that champagne idea before long, if only because he could see the dark stains on the expensive plushy rug. He couldn’t really care about the lecture in his future though, not when she looked so delectable lying there naked…</p><p>He wasn’t expecting to be pushed back but he played along, letting her slip out from under him to pass on all four. He watched her for a second, from the orange heels she was still wearing to her perfect ass to the tiny bumps of her spine to the slender line of her neck… Then she shot him an annoyed look over her shoulder and wriggled her ass in an impatient invitation.</p><p>He smirked and grabbed her hips, pressing himself behind her, rubbing the head of his penis against her, letting it bump against her clit a few times… He had to keep a firm hold on her hips to keep them from rocking backward. She was dripping wet.</p><p>“<em>Haymitch</em>…” she whined, arching her back when he slid down her folds instead of taking her once again.</p><p>He had her right where he wanted her.</p><p>And that was why he delighted in her little cry when his hand connected with her butt for the first time. He spanked her twice more without giving her time to realize she wasn’t getting what she wanted. Then he rubbed the reddish area only to slap it again three times in quick succession.</p><p>Her elbows gave in but he didn’t mind the change in position as long as her ass was still in the air.</p><p>“Is that your idea of a treat?” she grumbled.</p><p>“Oh, yeah…” he mocked. “Treat for me, trick for you. Less cheek, sweetheart.”</p><p>He punished her by spanking her other side. She whimpered and moaned in turn and he amused himself for a while until he really couldn’t take it anymore. She was half-sobbing with need and he was half-mad with desire himself.</p><p>“Good girl.” he praised, kissing the abused patches of skin. “Such a good girl, for me… Trick or treat, princess?” It took a moment for that question to register and, when it did, she collapsed to her side. He was still holding her hips so he cushioned her fall, frowning a little. “You’re okay? Didn’t hurt you, yeah?”</p><p>All he got for his troubles was a glare.</p><p>“Treat.” she growled, rolling to her back and opening her legs wide. “Eat me out.”</p><p>“Not how it work.” he reminded her. “I choose the treat.”</p><p>Her glare hardened. “Make me come <em>now </em>or <em>so help me</em>, Haymitch…”</p><p>“So help you what?” he challenged. “What are you gonna do to me?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. “I will suck you until you are ready to pop and then I will leave you hanging…”</p><p>His dick twitched again, very interested in being so close to her mouth again, but he was also so hard it was almost painful and as fun as the game had been, he was ready for it to end.</p><p>“That so?” He snorted, grabbing her calves and pulling her closer to him. She hissed, probably because her bruised ass didn’t like rubbing against the carpet. “Maybe I <em>should</em> make you come then, yeah?”</p><p>She didn’t complain when he guided her legs to his shoulders, if anything she got a little more comfortable on her back.  </p><p>“That would be in your <em>best</em> interest.” she agreed, only to arch her back when she felt his tip at her entrance.</p><p>He didn’t warn her before he buried himself home. She was so wet he managed that in one thrust but he didn’t pause long enough to savor it. He pulled back and thrust right back in, hooking his arms around her legs so he could prop himself on his elbows, bending her right in two… He pounded into her <em>hard</em>.</p><p>She was making so much noise…</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, but he loved that about her. He loved the adorable little cries that increased in intensity until she was completely incoherent, her long fake nails shredding his back, her neck arching, her hips rocking like mad to meet his…</p><p>She shouted his name when she came, which was the favorite kind of orgasm he could coax out of her.</p><p>Her arms fell off from around him to come bracket her head… She looked daze, star-struck… Her body was suddenly limp and pliable…</p><p>It wasn’t long before he felt his own release coming, before he pounded into her harder and harder… His hips kept rocking even after bliss washed over him, his body failing to grasp that it was already over…</p><p>She gave him a couple of seconds before she started awkwardly wriggling. He released her legs and gently helped her place them down on the floor so she wasn’t folded in two like a piece of paper anymore. Then he dropped on his side next to her and propped his head on his arm, thinking he might take a nap right there.</p><p>The room reeked of sex and there was a primitive part of him that was very satisfied by their combined smells.</p><p>“You were very mean.” she hummed, rolling to her side to face him.</p><p>His free hand reached for her ass out of reflex. He stroked the skin, hoping to relieve the sting she must have been feeling. “Too hard?”</p><p>There likely would be some bruising but she insisted she marked easily. It had happened before.</p><p>“Never.” she purred, stretching her neck to steal a small kiss.</p><p>Dangerous business that, soft kisses after sex.</p><p>He would let it pass, he decided, if only because the sex had been <em>mind-blowing</em>.</p><p>“I’ll put some salve on it.” he offered. It was his fault after all, it was only natural he would help her. The salve would make sure the bruises disappear in a couple of days, he knew from experience. It was better to rub some in quickly.</p><p>She grinned, her blue eyes twinkling. “Is that a promise?” </p><p>He couldn’t help it. He laughed. A low laugh that came from the belly. “Haven’t had enough yet?”</p><p>Her grin turned impish. “Have you?”</p><p>The question was, he mused, could he <em>ever </em>have enough of her? And that answer, frighteningly enough, seemed to be <em>no</em>.</p><p>“You know…” he snorted, choosing not to address the question. “I think you converted me. I’ve decided I love trick or treating.”</p><p>It was her turn to laugh, something light and unabashedly joyful that tugged a smile to his lips – at least until he realized he was smiling and he turned it into a leering smirk. More appropriate. Smiling was dangerous business too.</p><p>“See…” she joked. “I knew I could make you like Halloween…”</p><p>If he got to do that kind of trick-or-treating every year, it might have just become his favorite holiday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know your thoughts please!</p><p>A tiny reminder that there won't be an HADS update this coming week, more likely than not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>